Itachi's Story
by Aroth
Summary: i redid my old one


Hey guys, i decided to do this one over cuz well, it sucked. now maybe more people will notice it anr review. i love reviews 3 so yea i dont own Naruto or any of the characters. though i would jump Itachi if he really existed .

"Itachi!" Pein called, storming into his room. The raven-haired man grumbled and rolled over.

"What do you want Pein?" he yawned, stretching.

"Get your lazy ass out of bed, you haven t left your room in over a month!" the carrot top yelled, pulling the blankets away form Itachi. We have a meeting in five minutes Itachi rolled away from Pein,

"I don t wanna go!" he whined, but Pein was walking out the door.

"Two minutes Itachi, or I carry you out myself"

Itachi laughed, "don t make me laugh Pein, I m in nothing but my boxers" then he fell onto his back and fell asleep again.

Minutes later, Pein returned to find Itachi snoring. Sighing, he emptied the bucket of ice water he brought on the sleeping man.

"What the fuck Pein?!" Itachi swore, jumping out of the bed, soaking wet. Pein said nothing but walked over to the half naked man and picked him up bridal style, carrying him out the door.

When the two men appeared in the doorway of the main room, a low chorus of gasps and giggles erupted from the other eight Akatsuki members. Smirking, Pein put Itachi down between Konan and Sassori, leaving him blushing and glaring at everyone.

"if looks could kill eh Itachi?" came a voice behind him. Itachi turned to see a man with white hair smirking at him.

"You d still be alive Hidan" Konan laughed. Itachi stared daggers into the side of her blue head as Pein regained control.

"Now" he began, "as most of you may already know, we re relocating to a new base" Pein glanced around the room to find many bored expressions meeting his gaze. When his eyes found Itachi s face, he expectantly saw the shocked expression and the question already forming on his lips.

"W-what why?" Itachi demanded, staring at Pein.

"Because Itachi-san" a smaller Akatsuki member said, crawling to Itachi s side, "this one's too smal"l Itachi glanced at the orange mask of a face staring up at him, one eye visible. He quickly stood up, moving to Pein s side.

"What the hell is Tobi spouting off?" he asked the Akatsuki leader.

"No it's true Itachi" Pein responded, "the base is too small for 12 people"

"12!?" Itachi gasped, his eyes widening.

"Yes 12" Konan said, standing up. "while you were busy in your room doing god knows what..."

"Himself!" Hidan interrupted, grinning. The room erupted with laughter as Konan and Itachi scowled darkly at Hidan. The white haired Jashinist smiled back at them, playing with his massive scythe.

"As. I. Was. Saying." Konan continued through her teeth, "we got 4 new members 4 _girls_" Konan put much emphasis on the world girls and Itachi s eyebrows raised in interest.

"Did we now?" he responded, cracking his knuckles.

"Don t bother Itachi," a voice commented from across the room, **"Konan s got them locked up"**

"Dammit!" Itachi said under his breath

"Yea that s right" Konan said smugly, jabbing Itachi s arm with her finger "you aint getting near them"

Itachi rubbed his arm and looked at Pein, "Why is she in charge of them?" he whined to the other man.

"Because" Pein pointed out, "she s a girl"

"Coulda fooled me," Itachi mumbled, dodging a punch from Konan.

"Hee hee, silly Itachi-san" Tobi giggled, still sitting down.

"Whatever I m going back to bed", Itachi grumbled, turning to leave.

"Oh no your not!" Pein said, grabbing Itachi s arm, "you have to go get debriefed on your mission"

"Your gonna do what with his briefs?" Hidan shouted, grinning.

"Itachi your cheating on me?!" Kisame sobbed dramatically.

"Fishstick what the fuck" Itachi swore at his roommate. Pein sighed and grabbed Itachi, pulling him down the hall. "Where the fuck do you think your taking me? And by the way Hidan, I WEAR BOXERS!" Itachi shouted.

"To my room!" Pein yelled back. Everyone giggled as Itachi was dragged off, then went about there own business.

"Well that was more then I needed to know.." Deidara mumbled and looked around for Sasori. "Oh Dana!" he called, prancing down the hall. "Where are you? We have to go train." He knocked on Sasori s door, a big smile on his face.

"Deidara for the last time I will NOT play doctor with you!" Sasori shouted before opening the door. "Unless I get to be the doctor" He smirked, pulling the blond man into his room and closing the door.


End file.
